Looking Back
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: My first in a series of drabbles on Tokiko and Kazuki's relationship. May include other pairings and will be fluffy because I'm sappy like that.
1. Chapter 1

When We Look Back

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Ne, Kazuki are you ticklish?" Tokiko whispered in her boyfriend's ear. Before he could answer the young woman's hands had reached his sides.

"What's gotten into you?" Kazuki said through his laughter. Tokiko cocked her head to the side in a way that she knew would drive him wild.

"Nothing, can't I act silly every now and again?" Kazuki's answer was to start tickling her. She fell back onto the couch and he landed on top of her. He stopped tickling her and started deep into her honey colored eyes.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Tokiko's face was redder than Mahiro's hair but Kazuki just smiled at her. "And that make's you look adorable."

"I am not adorable Kazuki. I'm tough, cynical, and head over heels in love with you but not adorable, understand?" She ended her sentence with a slight growl but Kazuki just chuckled.

"And that makes you even more adorable." He then cupped her face with his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Tokiko's thoughts grew very sluggish after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Question

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Kazuki's 20th birthday was coming up and Tokiko Tsumura was nervous. Her boyfriend of four years was easy enough to please but she wanted to do something special for him, to show how much she loved him. Walking along a busy Tokyo shopping center, Tokiko finally saw something that gave her an idea. Sure she may be embarrassed by doing this but Kazuki would love it.

"Onii-chan hurry up!" Kazuki walked after his sister dejectedly. He hadn't seen Tokiko all day and he was worried about her. Coming up to his house he made up his mind to call Tokiko for the 30th time that day in hopes of reaching her. As soon as he walked through the door, he was nearly knocked off his feet by the noise directed his way.

"Happy Birthday Kazuki!" All his friends were there, Gouta had his hand around Mahiro's waist and she was grinning happily. Daihama and Chiisato were laughing at his surprised expression, Chiisato leaning in and placing a kiss on Daihama's cheek making him blush. Rokumasu just smiled slightly at his friend and adjusted his glasses as they kept on slipping down his face. Saori had tried to tell him to get them fixed but Rokumasu explained it fit his image. His girlfriend had just rolled her eyes. Okakura was eyeing the huge cake Captain Bravo had just wheeled in. He started to run towards it but was held back by his girlfriend's tiny hand. Busujima had even removed her mask and was blushing at all the people around. Even Papillion had shown up and was wearing a fabulous, at least in his opinion, suit.

"Oka-chan you know you can't eat yet." He sighed heavily and pouted.

"But honey I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Okakura started to whine but Busujima silenced him with a kiss. Kazuki smiled back at his friends but couldn't find Tokiko anywhere.

"Gouta, have you seen Tokiko?" The blonde Alchemist Warrior shook his head and Kazuki's head dropped. Bravo came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look so dejected Kazuki; I'm sure Warrior Tokiko is around somewhere. Now is everyone here?" Bravo glanced over the crowd and saw that everyone was accounted for. "Then let's begin!" The partygoers gathered around the cake and Kazuki was the closest to the baked confection. He blew out the 20 candles and was reaching for the knife when four serrated blades sprung forth, spraying bits of plaster over everyone. Tokiko Tsumura emerged from her hiding spot in the fake cake wearing nothing but a long sash that barely covered her up. Okakura, Daihama, Rokumasu and Gouta got nosebleeds but their girlfriends quickly whacked them over the head. Even Papillion had a small trickle of blood running from his nose. Deactivating her Buso Renkin Tokiko started walking towards Kazuki, swaying her hips seductively with each step. She started singing Happy Birthday to Kazuki in her dulcet tones and when she had finished she was right in front of him. She hugged onto him tightly and kissed him deep on the lips.

"Ashiteru Kazuki and happy birthday." When he didn't respond, Tokiko glanced up. The poor man had been knocked out due to her near nakedness. She smiled slightly but quickly left to her room to get changed. It had been way worth it.

Later that night, after everyone had left Kazuki was sitting with Tokiko on the couch.

"Tokiko?"

"Yes?" Kazuki removed a something from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I know I'm not the perfect man and I can really annoy you sometimes but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Tokiko's jaw had dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Can I take that as a yes?" At this Tokiko came to and hugged onto him tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Today had been the best birthday Kazuki could ever remember.

* * *

Kazuki was backed against the wall, breathing heavily and frightened out of his mind. He had been married to Tokiko for 3 months now and was happier then he had ever been. Until tonight that is. Tokiko was now 7 months pregnant and Kazuki had forgotten to pick up the sardines and peanut butter she had been craving. That was the reason Kazuki was now facing four serrated blades and Tokiko's glare. He prayed that she would come to her senses soon. Tokiko's eyes then started to water. _Oh no, mood swing!_ Kazuki thought. She then started bawling her eyes out and deactivated her Buso Renkin. She hugged onto him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm…so sorry. You must think I'm a fat sow who only wants food. Please don't divorce me!" Kazuki's shoulder was now drenched in her tears but he hugged her back as well as he could with her round stomach in the way and started stroking her hair.

"It's alright Tokiko. I love you no matter how much you yell at me or how much you weigh, alright?" Suddenly her eyes flashed and she pushed Kazuki away from her.

"So you're saying I'm fat?!" The Valkyrie Skirt was reactivated and Kazuki was running for his life. "Face your death like a man, buster! And I hope you like the couch, because that's where you'll be sleeping for the rest of your natural born life!" Kazuki kept on running and prayed to God that he would survive another night with his hormonal wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby on Board

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Nurses stationed at the entrance to the hospital were roused from their daydreaming by loud cursing coming from the maternity ward.

"KAZUKI!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M EVER DOING THIS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!" Tokiko was yelling this while she was holding onto her husband's hand with all of her might. She had been in labor for 12 hours and the pain was excruciating. Finally with a primal scream she pushed and then they heard the baby give its first cry. Kazuki cut the umbilical cord and then the baby was taken to be cleaned up. A few moments later the nurse returned with the child wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here's your little girl." Tokiko took the baby in her arms and glanced down at the new life she had carried for nine months. The child opened her tiny eyes and they focused on Tokiko's face. Kazuki placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled at his family.

"What should we call her?" Kazuki asked.

"Tomoe. You can pick her middle name."

"Hikari."

"Tomoe Hikari Muto, eh? That's a nice name."

A few weeks later Tokiko was sleeping soundly next to her husband when Tomoe's cries came in through the baby monitor. She was about to get up when Kazuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of her tonight, koishii."

"Alright." Kazuki entered his daughter's room and picked her up from her crib.

"What's the matter little one?" She didn't need to be changed and wasn't hungry as far as he could tell. Tokiko had just managed to fall asleep again when she heard her husband singing. Getting up she went towards the sound of his voice and found him standing in the living room, rocking Tomoe gently. Soon he stopped and saw his wife staring at him.

"I didn't know you could sing." She whispered. Kazuki went back to Tomoe's room and placed her in her crib. Once he had shut the door he turned towards his wife.

"Well I guess there's no point in hiding it now." Tokiko smiled at him.

"You baka."

"As long as I'm your's I'm happy."

* * *

4 year old Tomoe Muto was scared. She had just been told about the bogeyman from one of her friends in kindergarten and she didn't want to go to sleep. So she crept up to her parent's room and opened the door.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm scared." Her brown eyes were watery and she looked like she would cry any minute. Kazuki got out of bed and rubbed her long black hair.

"What is it Tomoe-chan?"

"The boogeyman."

"And where did you hear about him?"

"Billy from school told me all about him yesterday and now I don't want to sleep alone." Kazuki smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Well don't worry, I'll go talk to the boogeyman and tell him to leave you alone, okay?" She smiled at her daddy and nodded. "Now stay here with mommy and I'll be right back." Tomoe quickly jumped into her mother's arms and waited for her father to get back.

"Will daddy be alright?" Tokiko smiled down at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"He'll be fine." Just then Kazuki gave a yell and both heard a loud thud. Tomoe instantly jumped out of her mother's arms and ran towards her room, a long broom in her hands. She saw a shape wailing its arm around by her bed and she whacked it over the head.

"You let my daddy go right now you big meanie!" She kept on hitting the shape until it was laid out on the floor. Tokiko came in and had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Her husband's face was covered in Tomoe's old witch costume she had been wearing last Halloween. She came up and removed the costume from her husband's face and Tomoe's eyes went wide. "Daddy, are you okay?"

The world was spinning to Kazuki but soon his focus came back and he sat up.

"Tomoe you saved me!"

"I did?"

"Yes and you know what that means?" Tomoe thought about it for a moment and then started jumping for joy.

"Green Veggie Juice Deluxe!!"

"That's right so let's go get some!" He picked his daughter up and put her on his shoulders while Tokiko just stood there, wondering when Tomoe would stop acting like her father. Soon the family reached the kitchen and Kazuki grabbed two cups and the juice.

"Mommy you have to try some too!" Tomoe said. At this Tokiko's face turned green.

"I can't honey, you know how I don't like that stuff." But then Tomoe's eyes started watering and Tokiko sighed. She never could resist when Tomoe did that. "Alright." Tomoe handed her a bottle and Tokiko took one short sip. The stuff tasted horrible but she smiled and licked her lips. "That was great!" Tomoe seemed content with this and went back to her room, happy that she had saved her daddy and had her favorite treat. As soon as Tomoe was out of sight Tokiko ran towards the fridge and looked for anything to get that horrible taste out of her mouth. After this was done, Tokiko whirled around to face her husband. "How can you two like that stuff?"

"It's good for the body see even green veggie bug recommends it." Kazuki said, pointing to the mascot for the juice company.

"I don't know who's more immature you or our daughter."

"Well at least I don't watch Spongebob when I think I'm alone." Tokiko's face turned crimson.

"It's just not a kid's show you know and some of those jokes are really funny." Kazuki came up to his wife and hugged her.

"Oh c'mon honey it's good to act like a kid now and again. If you don't we'll be old and gray before you know it." Tokiko shut him up by kissing him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter

AN: I own nothing in this story. And if you have any requests for future drabbles, let me know.

Kazuki was walking beside his girlfriend, one hand clasping hers. His eyes were taking in the snow that had been falling over the last couple of days. Spying a fresh patch of snow, he thought up a plan. Reaching down, he quickly made a snowball and was about to throw it when Tokiko's voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Kazuki lowered the snowball and it was then that Tokiko struck. Kazuki fell to the ground and she pinned him down with her arms.

"You always like being on top don't you?" Kazuki asked. Tokiko whacked him over the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's hard to do when I'm in love with someone as beautiful as you." Tokiko's face was now beet red. "Why do you get so embarrassed about our relationship in public?"

"I'm not used to expressing myself so much." She lowered her gaze from his eyes but Kazuki raised her face up to his.

"Then allow me to give you some courage." Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Tokiko forgot all about worrying if others could see them.


	5. Chapter 5

Navel

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Perentie Fan so I hope they enjoy it. First real lemony/lime bit also. Please R&R.

Tokiko pounced on her husband as soon as they entered the honeymoon suite. Kazuki was now lying down with his wife on top, her tongue entering his mouth. Kazuki was still dressed in his tuxedo but Tokiko quickly tore that off. Kazuki returned the favor by helping her out of her wedding dress.

Tokiko then started placing kisses on his chest and continuing up until she reached his eyes, stopping her lovemaking to gaze into them.

"You're so handsome…." Tokiko whispered.

"Thank you for the compliment." Kazuki then flipped her onto her back and smiled down at her. "But I think I would like to be on top for once." Tokiko smirked at him, the smirk soon turning into a moan when he started kissing her neck. Kazuki then started kissing her bellybutton.

"What is it with you and your fascination with my navel?" Tokiko asked.

"I just think it's adorable, much like the rest of you." Kazuki said. Tokiko was blushing fiercely now. "Why do you always get so nervous about affection? No one's here to judge us, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I know it's just…strange." Kazuki laughed lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Then how about I make you more accustomed to it, hmm?" The next few hours were a blur of pleasure for one Tokiko Tsumura and she was glad the Do Not Disturb sign was on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Beauty

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is another request from Perentie Fan, enjoy. Please R&R.

Tokiko tried to ignore the stares as she walked down the street. She heard bits of the whispered conversation as she passed.

"Where did she get that scar?"

"So ugly! She should at least cover up that horrible thing!" Walking faster, Tokiko entered the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of 4 years. He was sleeping on the couch and Tokiko smiled when she heard his snoring. Coming up to his sleeping form, she touched him lightly on the cheek.

"Kazuki…" At her touch the young man opened his eyes and smiled at her. However he noticed that she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I ugly?" Kazuki sat up and took her hand in his.

"No, you're beautiful. Why are you asking?"

"I heard people talking about me while I was walking home." Tokiko said her gaze on their linked hands. Kazuki took his other hand and gently lifted her chin up until their eyes met.

"You shouldn't let what other people say bother you. Besides they have no right to judge. Tokiko even if you had scars on every inch of you, even if you were horribly burned and wrapped up in bandages I would still think you were the most gorgeous woman in existence." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "So please stop being sad, it doesn't suit you." Tokiko buried her head in his chest and Kazuki held her tightly to him.

"What have I done to deserve someone like you in my life?" Tokiko whispered.

"You gave me a new life and your love." Tokiko looked at him and smiled.

"I love you so much, you do know that right? I'll love you forever."

"Only forever?" Kazuki joked. Tokiko punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it."

"Then what do you want to do know?" Kazuki asked. In response Tokiko kissed him on the lips, her tongue snaking out into his mouth. Breaking apart, she laid her head on his chest, the rhythm of his heart calming her.

"I just want to stay with you like this."

"As you wish…" Kazuki said.


	7. Chapter 7

Watching

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Kenshin Himura was bored. He really shouldn't have been being in Heaven after all but ennui had managed to set in. So he had decided to start watching his descendants. Currently his descendant was one Kazuki Muto, a boy with Kaoru's energy and Kenshin's desire to protect. As the years past the former manslayer watched with pride and a little surprise as his descendant became a warrior, quite by accident.

He watched the monster's tail pierce Kazuki's heart and he wondered if this was the end of his family. Just then he felt other spirits beside his. Turning, Kenshin saw Saito and Akira watching the scene intensely.

"What are you two doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"That girl down there has my blood in her veins and she is quite fierce." Saito said, smirking. Kenshin looked and saw the blue haired girl with the scar across her face revive his descendant. Akira then spoke up.

"I was just curious and Tomoe's out with Kaoru and Misao so why not?" And so Kazuki and Tokiko had an audience that watched with rapt attention from the heaven's as their life story played out until a short time later…

"It's impossible…" Satio said, surprise in his face for the first time in a century. Kenshin only smiled.

"It seems like we are going to be related someday." Saito glared at him and Akira just laughed.

"Never."

"There you are Kenshin." Kaoru's voice called out. Walking up to her husband, Kaoru looked down and smiled as Kazuki and Tokiko kissed. "Tomoe you should come see this, it's adorable."

"Alright." Tomoe's soft voice replied. The pale beauty then stood beside Akira, her hand draping around his side. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched and heard Kazuki's vow to protect Tokiko. "Like old times, right you two?" Tomoe asked Akira and Kenshin. Both men blushed. Kaoru's face turned red.

"Are you flirting with my husband?!" Tomoe gave a light laugh.

"Not at all, just reminding him of what he promised me and I seem to remember he called you his most important person as well." Kaoru's anger vanished.

"You're right, besides it's pointless to be angry here. I still can't believe that Saito and Kenshin might be related someday."

"Be quiet raccoon." Saito muttered. The others all laughed at that except for Kaoru, who had whipped out her bokken and would have belted Saito if Tomoe hadn't held her back.

* * *

Lying in bed, his wife snuggled up to him, Kazuki shivered.

"What's wrong anata?" Tokiko asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"No, now get some rest."


End file.
